The Lion King III: Zira's Return
by tlk-fanatic
Summary: Zira, presumed dead, returns to the Pridelands in a final attempt to overthrow Simba.
1. Introduction

TLK III: Zera's Return  
  
Throughout the kingdom, word had spread: there was a new prince. Not young, like those proceeding but the age of the princess, adopted into the royal family as a former villian but, after being exiled and found once more, he was just as his mother promised he'd be: future king.  
  
Now I bring you to Simba, who sits nervously atop the uppermost point of Pride Rock... 


	2. The Antelope, All Washed Up

Simba paced, eyes watching the land around him...would, or would not, the light touch the outlands? He sat nervously. The sun began to rise and he was instantly reminded of the words his father spoke so very long ago: 'Look Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom' He looked northward, towards the lands previously inhabited by lionesses that had fallen into the dark powers of his late uncle Scar. Now, they were clear of their hate and joined his pride as one.  
  
Eyes straining to see if the rays would touch the outlands, he rotated a bit to get a better view. The savannah was awakening; animals of every nature rising to greet the morning. The final ray of light hit the land, but failed to touch the outlands. He was worried.  
  
Just then, Zazu, royal aide, landed before Simba's front paw.  
  
"Aah! Good to see you awake, sire. But trouble's on the horizon." he said  
  
"What could be troublesome, then? Spill." Simba replied, eyes still watching the horizon.  
  
"The antelope were out by their grazing land. Anyways, the flood that appeared to have swept away Zira has washed into their territory, and they are in quite a pickle. But the problem is, we can't seem to find any bit of Zira...not that we'd want to."  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
"No one knows, Simba. Knowing how sneaky that lioness was, she must have found some way to get out of the river."  
  
Around the corner, an erect tail appeared trotting behind a rock. Pumbaa, closely followed by Timon.  
  
"So what's the news for today, roi?" Timon asked  
  
"Not good. Zira may be still alive"  
  
Timon's face scrunched a bit, trying to think of how Zira would be able to hop out of a rushing river.  
  
"Oh, well, what's say we go get breakfast and think this over on a good, slimy pile of grubs?" Pumbaa started, smiling.  
  
"Pumbaa...that solution stinks. We need to be spies." Timon replied, eyes going shifty and ducking behind a rock. "Besides, I've told you before. The crunchy ones are gourmet."  
  
"Well, while you two are trying to figure out what type of those disgusting creatures you wish to eat, the king has much more important tasks to attend to. Am I right, Simba?" Zazu said, back tailfeathers twitching.  
  
"Aah...I suppose. Kiara's giving her hunt a second try today, and I have to show Kovu the land he will inherit. I'm sure Zazu would be willing to show you the biggest log in the pridelands...right Zazu?" Simba stated, winking at Timon and Pumbaa.  
  
"Yes, si...what? You have to be kidding!" Zazu shuddered.  
  
"No. Fly ahead, find a big log and tell those two where it is so they can go and discuss grub issues away from those who have the ability to eat them out of sheer anger. And, once you're done, check out the Zira situation."  
  
"Alright. Okay. I give up. I'll be going now. Follow me and keep up. I'll be finding you the largest log in Africa." Zazu said.  
  
At that, the number departed, Simba to the den were Kovu waited. 


	3. Grub Ranches and Lessons

Kovu was still rather tired, even though the fight that caused his mother to die was long since over. He groaned as the sunlight entered the den, shining through his eyelids. He opened them reluctantly, noticing that the lionesses, including Kiara, were gone: out hunting.  
  
He stretched and wiggled his toes, trying to shake the sleepy nightish feeling away. Yawning, he stepped out into the sun that was rising and looked out at a group of giraffes walking towards the water hole. Several birds twittered around his head gleefully and flew off, chirping madly. He was still adjusting to the greeness, the abundant wildlife and clear water. In the outlands, infested with ticks, termites and every manner of horrible substance, he was always bored in some way or another. His sister, Vitani, had shown little entertainment value.  
  
"Up yet? Simba wants to talk to you. Once he's done, we'll be working on breakfast down by the river if you want to do something other than be boring royalty." Timon said, walking down from the top of Pride Rock. It seemed he was in hot pursuit of a dung beetle, and that Zazu and Pumbaa were fairly far behind. Kovu just nodded.  
  
Pumbaa appeared, contemplating. "You know what? We would make a killing if we made a grub ranch. We'd have every meerkat and warthog from here to the outlands chowing down."  
  
"What do you mean? How do you dom- domesti- domestimesti-, er, keep grubs at a ranch?" Timon asked  
  
"Err...I don't know."  
  
Simba, who seemed to have heard them talking to Kovu, descended from the peak as well, shivered a bit as he entered the shade. It was much cooler on the base of Pride Rock than on the top.  
  
"Well, I guess it'd be a good time to show you around. Let's go." Simba said.  
  
"Okay...so...er, just how big are the Pridelands anyways?" said Kovu.  
  
Simba chuckled. "Big enough. Now, c'mon. We've got a lot to cover." 


	4. Good and Evil

The heavy rough wood of a log pressed against Zira's body, her eyes watering. She lay in an unknown part of the outlands, away from her daughter and son. Trying desparately to stand, she only found that a film had developed before her eyes. It looked like the heat from a fire, rising and making quavering lines. She shook her head, trying to release the haze.  
  
The figure of a small, rather ugly dog ran by cackling with glee. Zira cried for help...but, she knew, that no one could lift such a log off her. Darkness was enclosing her, though it was daytime...she must die, join Scar...Nuka...No. She could not leave without killing Simba and her son Kovu. Nothing had gone right for her, so she felt it was time to change her luck.  
  
Flinging her back feet towards the gorge where, just days before, she was swept away from her home by a massive sweep of water that now rand just a trickle. The log flew through the air and landed with a crash in the drying riverbed. She breathed, standing slowly and shuddering. She needed to create a way to relieve Simba of his duties. Her eyes met with the sun. She knew it was early morning...so the sun was in the east. She knew what her only hope was; Gwandoya, leader of hyenas. If she found her, she could resolve their past and ask for help...but where were her lionesses?  
  
Then she remembered: three who stayed loyal, although the rest, including her daughter Vitani and son Kovu had joined Simba. The three lionesses who remained with her stayed behind in the outlands, to preserve Scar's reign. She looked northward. They were her only hope. She would have to find them. After a rest.  
  
Meanwhile, Rafiki, mandrill advisor and friend of Simba, sat in his tree, studying the paintings he used to cover the wall. A gust of wind came, knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Babajide! Mufasa! You have returned from such a long absence...where have you been?!" Rafiki yelled upwards. The gust died down a bit, but still continued as a breeze.  
  
"What? What do you mean by Boipelo? I was not aware you spoke Tswana."  
  
The wind picked up and rattled several hard nuts hanging from the limbs of the tree.  
  
"Oh...it's Kiara. Do you mean, by any chance, that there will be a second heir, after the death of our current prince and princess?"  
  
The wind whipped fiercely through the tree, making Rafiki grin.  
  
"And Zira? She has not died?! Well, you have been quite the busybody. This Boipelo...could it be that they are of great importance in the final battle between good and evil?"  
  
The wind swirled. Rafiki knew, that soon a presentation would be held. 


	5. Grubatarians

Kiara's lousy hunting skills had improved. She could actually approach the prey, though it was still hard to catch anything.  
  
"Don't make a noise. Let me show you." said Vitani, who had become a great friend. She crouched low in the savannah grass and slunk forward. She lunged at an antelope, but not before a brown-beige-blue blur flew through the bunch, screaming.  
  
"Run if you don't want to be on the breakfast menu! Grubatarians united!" The antelope turned to look at the yelling mess and ran off. The brown-beige-blue blur stopped in front of Vitani. It was Pumbaa, with Timon sitting on top of him. A terrified Zazu was clinging to Pumbaa's tail. Vitani roared.  
  
"I told you two that it wasn't a good idea to disrupt them. Just because you eat like pigs..." Zazu started.  
  
Timon coughed. "There's some real pigs here, eh?"  
  
"Ah, but still. Lions cannot live on grubs."  
  
"Simba can."  
  
"No he cannot. No lion would eat a grub."  
  
"Simba grew up on grubs!" Timon whacked Zazu hard and the hornbill passed out. "As I was saying, Grubatarians united!"  
  
"Please, guys. We really need to get this done." Kiara said, rising from the savannah grass. She was nearly in tears. "You guys, please go home!"  
  
"Alright. But just to let you know, you're not going to have much luck in this neck of the woods. Simba's out showing Kovu the family property."  
  
"Well then we might as well go home with you. Besides, I'm hungry." Vitani said. 


	6. A Presentation

It was months later that Boipelo was born, son of Kiara and Kovu. He was much like Simba...mischevious and playful, yet still extremely brave. However, he looked much like his father.  
  
Rafiki, as always, held the child outward before the kingdom, whom praised him with noise. He kicked playfully at a butterfly that fluttered in front of him; but unwelcome eyes viewed the ceremony in utter disgust.  
  
Zira, whom had finally risen to go home, stopped to see what the kingdom had become. Nothing had changed, except yet another heir to do away with. She turned to walk towards the outlands, stomping in anger and snarling. More? More?! This Boipelo would ruin any plan she had of winning the Pridelands.  
  
However, back near Pride Rock, the wildlife hailed a future king, his parents and grandparents. The world seemed to harmonize with the noise, wind blowing at such speed Simba thought of his father. Once again, he was reminded of the circle of life...but another cub was to be presented. Dayo, daughter of Vitani, was also of importance. If seven lions throughout the monarchy were to drop dead, it was her role to rule.  
  
So, as a new custom, two young ones were presented to the kingdom that day.  
  
"Boipelo...what kind of name is that?" Timon muttered, seated on a rock.  
  
"I always thought it meant 'pride of a nation' in Tswana." said Pumbaa.  
  
"Don't be silly. It means 'born feet first'"  
  
"Pride of a nation."  
  
"Born feet first!"  
  
The two argued about this for quite some time.   
  
----------  
  
Yeah, I'll continue. Look for a new chapter every week. Now, for those answer columns :)  
  
Warrior Rose: Hehe...I forgot the s. Gwandoya is a she.  
  
c.a.b: That's great! Thanks...glad you like it :)  
  
Ceci1: Thanks. Yup, I'm going on and on till you forget what chapter one was about.  
  
Anyways, I'm adding name meanings for my own pleasure, so you'll all know who's got what.  
  
bBoipelo/b:i "Proud" in Tswana/i  
  
bDayo/b:i "Arrival of joy" in Yoruba/i  
  
bGwandoya/b:i "Misery meets" in Luganda  
  
Next chapter's out December 12th. 


End file.
